Murder At The Mystery Mansion
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: When 20 Mario characters are sent to a mysterious mansion, Dry Bones and ROB the robot decide to see who can survive first. Who will be the ultimate winner of the muderous competition?
1. Chapter 1

**Murder At The Mystery Mansion**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Heh. I got bored. So I made this, since I felt like killing off characters I don't like. Not to mention, I felt like developing some of the characters that I do like. So enjoy, everyone.

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their owners.

* * *

Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Toadette, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Funky Kong, Princess Rosalina, Petey Piranha, Dixie Kong, Koopa Troopa, Paratroopa, Yoshi, Birdo, Bowser, and Bowser Jr. all looked at each other oddly as they were all inside an abandoned, haunted mansion. The twenty characters kept looking at themselves as Dry Bones and R.O.B. came into the interior living room, approaching the twenty characters.

"So yeah, you're wondering why we gathered all you is because we're bored," ROB stated as he took out a cup of coffee, handing it to Dry Bones, who sipped it.

"Waluigi scratched the back of his head as he asked, "So, what's the catch, then?"

ROB simply chuckled as he shook his head, with Dry Bones stepping forward and explaining, "You're all going to compete to see who lives the longest. There's an unknown murderer inside, and we have no idea where he could be."

Everyone gasped in shock as Dry Bones sipped his coffee, opening his yellowish eyes as he continued explaining.

"Don't worry. ROB has a handful of 1 UPs that he'll hand to each and everyone of you as soon as a winner has been declared." Dry Bones then turned around and pointed at the huge crate of 1 Up mushrooms.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief as Bowser Jr. folded his arms, rolling his eyes.

"And now, with that out of the way, enjoy the competition!" ROB stated as the lights blew out, leaving the entire mansion in the dark.

Everyone screamed as they were separated in groups of four, not knowing where the murderer would be.


	2. Chapter 2

The five groups of twenty characters wre in different rooms, all of them cautiously going down the haunted hallways that proved frightening. In this creepy place and time, anything could go wrong for any of the characters. It was only a matter of time.

"So... we're-a all inside this haunted mansion, eh?" Mario stated as he chuckled nervously, opening his blue collar as Bowser, Koopa Troopa, and Toad were following him.

Bowser scoffed as he closed his eyes, folding his shoulders together. "Yeah, but don't get too confortable around me."

Mario growled as he snapped back at Bowser. "I wasn't asking if you were comfortable."

Bowser then grabbed Mario by the collar, peering his eyes directly into Mario's face. "You were! I just saw your freaky little nose twitch!"

Koopa tried to break up the two arch enemies, trying his best to calm them down. "Guys, guys... let's not fight... why, we just started and we don't even know where the murderer is!"

Toad gulped as he felt a cold wind blowing, causing him to tremble. "Gulp... I think the murderer just found us..."

The four characters stood still as the barely lit room got colder and colder, until it went absolutely pitch black. Suddenly, Mario screamed in pain as he was forcibly stabbed in the back, dropping dead as his red blood poured from the wound that the knife struck, the knife itself being stuck inside. Bowser blew some of his red hot fiery breath onto one of the candles, and he turned around, his eyes widening in shock, with Toad and Koopa lunging onto each other and screaming as they noticed that Mario has died first.

"...Well, on the bright side, he won't hog any of our time," Bowser admitted, smirking underneath the dark shadows so that Toad and Koopa wouldn't notice.

* * *

Luigi paused for a moment, shuddering as he felt something wrong inside the mansion. He turned around, to see that Peach, Paratroopa, and Yoshi following him. "Guys... I just felt something awful has happened..."

Peach and Yoshi stared blankly at Luigi as paratroopa folded his arms, a confused look on his face. "What do you mean, Luigi? You mean someone got axed?"

Luigi gulped as he slowly nodded, telling the trio, "Yes... it's as if my confidence in surviving has... gulp... decreased..." He began trembling as Yoshi did his best to comfort him, while Paratroopa questioned this rather strange predicament. Peach shrugged as she bent over, dealing a loud fart that caused one of the candle's fires to lit up much higher, brighting up the room they were in.

* * *

Dry Bones and ROB looked at each other as they chuckled, watching the five groups in big, relaxing red colored sofas. The two raised a bottle of champaign as Dry Bones drank, whilst ROB merely held it for his enjoyment.

"Seems like we're off to a good start," ROB commented as he pointed at the screen, remarking, "It seems the very star of the entire series got killed off first."

Dry Bones bursted into laughter as he spilled some of his champaign, laughing too hard to notice that he got wet. "Wa ha ha! Excellent! This is going off to a very good start indeed!" He then resumed drinking while ROB watched the other four groups.

**

* * *

The Death Row:**

**Mario**


	3. Chapter 3

Wario and Waluigi lead the group as Princesses Daisy and Rosalina followed, the latter two being more concerned as anything could happen. The walls started crumbling, and a strong wind started blowing against all four characters. Despite that, however, this did not hinder progress.

"I hope we can get through. I'm starting to feel gassy," Daisy admitted as she placed both of her hands on her big, beautiful firm butt, letting out a loud fart that not only gave her a disgusting brown spot on her yellow dress, but blew out all of the candles, causing the vision to be greatly lowered.

Rosalina groaned as she buried her face in her palms. "Way to go, Daisy. Your methane put us out in the dark completely."

Wario rolled his eyes as he picked his pink nose, obviously not caring for the situation at hand. "Eh. I have to give her credit. Her fart did smell good."

Waluigi simply ignored the conversation as he walked faster, literally leaving the three characters behind.

Rosalina noticed this, and she called out for Waluigi. "Hey! Don't leave us, you jerk!" She tried running after him, but tripped, landing on her face with her big butt in the air, letting out a loud fart that caused part of the ceiling above her to fall right on her, effectively killing her. Daisy and Wario both gawked as they both let out horrified poots, screaming for their lives as they ran right after Waluigi, their poots causing more parts of the ceiling to nearly fall on them.

* * *

Funky Kong observed the area as Petey Piranha was guarding the back of the group, with Toadette clinging to Birdo. Funky turned around, pointing down the hallway.

"I think if we keep going this way, we'll be fine," Funky assured the group with a sexy grin.

Toadette gulped as she trembled. "I...I don't know. What if something bad happens?"

Birdo patted Toadette on the head, telling her in a nice, soothing voice, "Don't worry about it. It won't be that bad once we get to the end."

Petey nodded as he loomed over Birdo and Toadette. "Yeah! Besides, those two nutjobs promised to revive us with 1 Ups, and if they don't do it, well, they'll face lawsuits!"

Toadette smiled as she felt a little better, with Funky Kong doing several more poses as they all headed down the hall, which wasn't as scary as before.

* * *

Donkey Kong was walking alongside Dixie Kong and Diddy Kong, the trio of monkeys being tied closely together. Bowser Jr., who was right behind the trio, sighed as he folded his arms, wondering how long it would be before the apes got killed off.

"Do you think we'll get bananas if we live?" Diddy asked as he scratched his butt.

Donkey Kong nodded, patting Diddy on the head. "Of course, Diddy. Bananas are always good for anything."

Dixie squealed as she clapped her hands together. "Oh boy! I'm so hungry, I could eat an Octorok!"

Donkey Kong and Diddy stared at Dixie oddly, bursting into laughter. Dixie realized what she said, and she joined in the laughter.

"Come on, you murderers can manage to not take some time..." Bowser Jr. groaned as he face palmed, unable to take any longer.

* * *

Dry Bones and ROB laughed as they watched the second death of another character. They knew that things wouldn't be going so well for the other competitors as the heat was starting to crank up. In fact, they were too overjoyed to notice what was happening at all.

**

* * *

The Death Row:**

**Mario**

**Rosalina**


	4. Chapter 4

Luigi became more and more frightened as he had the odd feeling that he would be next in line for death. Yoshi tried comforting him while Paratroopa allowed his brain to overthink, with Peach being more and more clumsy as she went, her loud, rotten farts unintentionally putting out flame after flame after flame.

"I don't know, guys. I feel as if something could happen at any given moment," Luigi gulped as he began trembling with fright, his whole body starting to become as pale as a ghost.

Yoshi ran next to Luigi, wrapping his left arm around the scared man. "Luigi, don't worry about it. You'll be fine."

Paratroopa nodded his head in agreement with Yoshi. "Yeah, just look at Peach! She seems to be doing the right thing."

Suddenly, Peach ran past the three characters, screaming as her butt was on fire, which got worse as she continued farting. How is this even possible?

Luigi sighed as he shook his head. "I don't know... something could happen to me right now, and I-" As he was going to continue, a huge boulder fell right on Luigi, flattening him like a pancake. Before Luigi was able to gain any control of his body, he was smashed into the ceiling from the ground, mortally wounded and dead.

Yoshi and Paratroopa both gasped in shock as they glanced at each other, running after Peach in fear after witnessing Luigi's sudden death.

* * *

Wario and Daisy were walking behind Waluigi, who took it upon himself to lead the gang. After Daisy and Wario both stopped farting, the silence was eerily creepy, although Waluigi appreciated it.

"Gee, there sure are a lot of dark paths in here," Daisy admitted as she looked around, rubbing the back of her crown.

Wario glanced at Daisy's butt, taking his mind off of the murders that have occured thus far. "What? Oh, uh, yeah, it's dark..." He chuckled as he tried groping Daisy's butt, but Daisy caught Wario, smashind him onto the ground and then sitting on his face. Daisy farted as gross as possible, much to Wario's delight, who only laughed at Daisy's attempt to hurt him.

Waluigi sighed as face palmed, shaking his head. "Friggin' idiots... how did I get stuck doing this crap..."

* * *

Funky Kong continued to observe the area in front of the group as Petey Piranha continued guarding the back of the group, with Toadette still clinging tightly close to Birdo, who did her best to comfort her.

"I just have this scary feeling that wemight be next..." Toadette gulped as she placed her right hand towards her mouth.

Birdo patted Toadette on the head, reassuring her, "Don't worry, sweet'ums. You'll be finer than a diner."

"Rhymes on a dime, I see," Petey interrupted as he chuckled, pointing at himself, "I, too, can make rhymes out of the blue. Spaddio, daddio!"

Funky Kong glanced back oddly at Petey, blinking several times as he turned around, sighing. "Yo man, that's not great to be making fun of my funkiness..."

* * *

Donkey Kong, Dixie Kong, Diddy Kong, and Bowser Jr. were still traveling with each other, the three Kongs becoming more annoying. Bowser Jr. covered his ear drums, but sadly, he realized that this wouldn't work, and he had to do something to stop the madness from continuing.

"If you guys don't shut up, I'll do the murdering for the murderer!" Bowser Jr. threatened as he took out his Paintbrush, jumping in front of the three Kongs and startling them.

"But... we're a team. You're not suppose to backstab your team, Junior." Diddy admitted as he flailed his arms, trying to make peace with Bowser Jr.

Bowser Jr. snarled as he barked at Diddy. "Yeah, well I don't care! You're annoying, and I want you to cut it out!"

Dixie scoffed as she pushed back her blonde hair. "Humph! That's all you had to say, spoiled brat! Sheesh!"

Bowser Jr.'s right eye started twitching as Diddy and Dixie pushed past him, with Donkey Kong coming up to the young reptilian, shaking his head.

"You really need to learn a thing or two about patience," Donkey Kong stated as he took out a random green banana and stuck it in Bowser Jr.'s mouth, following the other two Kongs.

Bowser Jr. swallowed the banana as he grumbled, placing away his Paintbrush and folding his arms as he followed, sensing the shadows of the murderer nearby.

* * *

Bowser reared behind Toad and Koopa as the trio looked around, a set number of five doors in front of them. They were miffed on what door to choose.

"I say left." Toad stated as he pointed at the 2nd door to the left.

Koopa shook his head, pointing at the fifth door, all the way to the right. "I don't know. Right seems the right way to go."

"But left!" Toad chirped again, putting his hands on his hips.

Koopa sighed as he turned to Bowser. "All right, big guy, what do you think?"

Bowser rolled his eyes as he went through door number 4, which was on the right. Koopa grinned as he teased Toad, who grumbled as they followed Bowser's lead.

* * *

Dry Bones and ROB were playing catch the ball with each other, with Dry Bones using his head. The two occasionally glanced at the screens to see how the teams were doing, impressed that the number of deaths were low compared to what they normally expected.

"I do say, they're doing better than I thought," ROB admitted, turning to Dry Bones. "Maybe we should make the final prize special."

Dry Bones thought about it, but then he chuckled, stating, "Nah, let's just keep tormenting them." He was unable to catch his head as it landed right in front of his feet. He glared angrily up at his body, muttering, "Nice catch, idiot."

**

* * *

The Death Row:**

**Mario**

**Rosalina**

**Luigi**


	5. Chapter 5

Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, and Bowser Jr. were still going down the dark hallway, not knowing what was lying for them ahead. Diddy stopped, rubbing his back as he felt an itch.

"Come on, Diddy, don't take too long," Donkey shouted back as he looked for the exit.

Diddy scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, D.K.! I'll be there in a second, if you know what-" Before he could finish, a Thwomp fell from the ceiling, crushing Diddy to death. Blood spilled from under the greyish Thwomp as Dixie Kong gasped in horror, Bowser Jr. startled as Donkey Kong slapped his hands on his heads, falling to his knees.

"DIDDY! NO!" D.K. cried as he shook his head in distraught.

Dixie started crying as she covered her eyes, but Bowser Jr. had other plans as he grabbed the two apes and made a mad dash westward, more Thwomps falling down from the ceiling.

* * *

Toadette gulped as she started trembling, clenching Funky Kong's shorts. Funky looked down at Toadette, tilting his head to the right.

"You okay, Dette?" Funky asked.

Toadette whimpered as she tugged Funky. "Oh... I just have a bad feeling that we're next..."

Birdo turned around, walking over to Toadette and comforting her. "Don't worry. I'm sure it can't be that bad."

Toadette was left feeling a bit better, but still worried as she sniffled, while Petey Piranha led the way into the darkness.

* * *

ROB checked all of the monitors as he turned to Dry Bones. "Hmm... this seems to be going rather slow. Why not just kill them off periodically?"

Dry Bones stood up, his yellowish eyes beeming up, as he clapepd several times, applauding ROB's idea. "Yes! We should do that! It'll make this contest all the more exciting!"

* * *

**The Death Row:**

**Mario**

**Rosalina**

**Luigi**

**Diddy Kong**


	6. Chapter 6

Yoshi and Paratroopa stuck together as they wondered what happened to Peach. The room was getting darker as there were fewer flames. Yoshi stated trembling as Paratroopa began biting off his claws.

"Oh man, we should have never agreed to do this," Paratroopa murmured as he shook his head. "We lost Luigi, and we don't even know where Princess Peach is..."

Yoshi was about to ask about the whereabouts of the missing princess, until they stumbled upon a skeleton, one that had a familiar pink dress. Yoshi and Paratroopa glanced at each other, horrified expressions on their face, as coming charging towards them was a very angry Chain Chomp.

"Oh crap! RUN!" Was all that Yoshi shouted as he and Paratroopa headed the opposite direction, running for their lives as the Chain Chomp barked angrily at them.

* * *

Wario, Waluigi, and Princess Daisy weren't having much luck either, ending up at a dead end. Waluigi groaned as he placed his right hand on his face, while Daisy held her hands together, being worried.

"Oh, this is bad!" Daisy squeaked, glancing at Wario and Waluigi various times. "What do we do, guys? What do we do?"

Wario growled at Daisy as he scratched his butt. "I'll tell you what I'm gonna do if you don't zip it, fart for brains..." Suddenly, before long, Wario was being stretched out by an invisible force. Wario cried for help as his body was literally ripped to shreds, nothing but his ripped clothes remaining as blood splattered everywhere.

Daisy and Waluigi, both covered in Wario's blood, held onto each other as they screamed in horror, not knowing what could potentially lie within the haunted house.

* * *

**The Death Row:**

**Mario**

**Rosalina**

**Luigi**

**Diddy Kong**

**Princess Peach**

**Wario**


	7. Chapter 7

Yoshi and Paratroopa kept running as fast as they could, but Yoshi tripped, landing on his big green nose. Paratroopa turned around, gasping as the angry Chain Chomp was closing in.

"Yoshi!" Paratroopa cried out in horror.

Yoshi whinced, raising his right hand slowly towards Paratroopa. "Forget about me... just go! Go on without me, Para!"

"Okay!" Paratroopa replied as he shrugged, running off.

Yoshi got angry, shouting as he flipped the middle finger at a fleeing Paratroopa, "I was just kidding, you winged idiot!

Of course, this was for naught, as poor Yoshi was chomped on severely by the Chain Chomp, not having enough strength to fight back.

* * *

Donkey Kong punched the various Primids that were being dropped over him, with Dixie Kong and Bowser Jr. helping out as well. Bowser Jr. was ricocheting inside his spiky green shell, while Dixie was slapping away the Primids with her long yellow hair.

"This is a piece of cake!" Dixie exclaimed to Donkey Kong as she sjumped on his shoulders, slamming two incoming Primids down. "I thought these guys were gonna hit harder!"

Donkey Kong laughed as he agreed, grabbing a nearby Smart Bomb and chucking it at five charging Primids, destroying them in a fiery explosion. "Heh, you said it, Dixie! Nothing beats taking out-"

However, as Donkey Kong stepped back, he accidentally activated a motion sensor bomb, causing it to explode. Donkey Kong screamed in pain as he was hurled into the ceiling, making a loud thud back on the ground, the sounds of bones crushing being heard. Dixie stopped as she turned around, gasping as her hands slapped onto her face, crying out in horror as Bowser Jr. chased the Primids away.

* * *

ROB turned to Dry Bones, both of them relaxing in a hot tub. "Now this is more like it. More killing being done, more quicker results."

Dry Bones nodded in agreement as he cracked his neck several times. "Boy, you said it, ROB. This was probably the best idea we had yet."

ROB raised his right hand. "You think next time we could get them to do a contest of patience?"

Silence for several seconds, then both ROB and Dry Bones laughed as they turned back to the screens.

* * *

**The Death Row:**

**Mario**

**Rosalina**

**Luigi**

**Diddy Kong**

**Princess Peach**

**Wario**

**Yoshi**

**Donkey Kong**


	8. Chapter 8

Paratroopa bumped into Koopa and Toad, who have split from Bowser. The three took a moment to hug each other as they were comforted by the familiar sight of friendship.

"Oh, thank goodness I found you two!" Paratroopa stated as he flailed his arms like crazy. "Luigi, Peach, and even Yoshi all got chewed out within minutes! I was so frightened, I desperately needed to find a new shell!"

Koopa folded his arms as he nodded his head, closing his eyes. "I know that feel bro. Anyway, we lost Bowser."

"You mean..." Paratroopa stated as his jaw dropped. "He was killed?"

Toad folded his arms as he shook his head. "No, but you're going to be if you don't get out of the way."

Paratroopa had a confused look on his face, staring awkwardly at Toad. "Say what-"

And just like that, Paratroopa's head was sliced off by a huge spinning axe that emerged from the ceiling, Paratroopa's headless body plopping to the ground as blood spilled. Koopa and Toad looked at each other, shrugging as they left behind their fallen comrade, to find a way to survive this hellish tournament.

* * *

Dixie Kong stuck close with Bowser Jr., feeling frightful as she had a bad feeling about the mansion. The statues, which looked like Bowser, surely didn't help make the situation any easier.

"Junior, about Diddy, did you really mean it when you said he was annoying?" Dixie asked as she turned to face Bowser Jr.

Bowser Jr. rubbed the back of his head, sighing. "Well, all right, maybe I was a little harsh, but you would understand if you were paired with him more often. He can get downright annioying."

Dixie folded her arms, narrowing her eyes as a smirk came across his face. "You probably as tsundere for him."

Bowser Jr. gawked, stepping away from Dixie as he slightly blushed. "Wha! Bullshit! I have no feelings for that spotlight stealer!"

Speaking of spotlights, Dixie and Bowser Jr. were spotted by the bright light, causing the two youngsters to make a run for it, as several poison darts were fired at them. Bowser Jr. had the brilliant idea of hiding inside his protective shell, whereas Dixie was not so lucky, tripping on her face. The poison dart hit Dixie in the butt, effectively killing her. The darts stopped firing, and Bowser Jr. poked his head out of his shell, surprised to see that Dixie got caught.

* * *

**The Death Row:**

**Mario**

**Rosalina**

**Luigi**

**Diddy Kong**

**Princess Peach**

**Wario**

**Yoshi**

**Donkey Kong**

**Paratroopa**

**Dixie Kong**


	9. Chapter 9

ROB tuned on the mega[hone, his rorobitc voice being heard throughout all the rooms in the mansion. "Congratulations to the ten remaining survivors of this chilling game! You're getting a pretty special prize once this all ends!"

Waluigi, Princess Daisy, Toadette, Birdo, Petey Piranha, Funky Kong, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Toad, and Koopa all could be heard screaming in joy, briefly breaking away from the terrors of the mysterious mansion.

"And now with that out of the way..." Dry Bones muttered as he chuckled evilly, flickering the lights on and off, "The game resumes!"

* * *

Toad and Koopa decided that Bowser would be able to handle himself fine, so they searched for different ways. While Koopa continued walking down the hallway, Toad noticed an odd red colored door, opening it, which revealed a huge waterfall.

"Koopa, you gotta come over here!" Toad exclaimed, jumping on the green hill in front of him as he jumped towards the waterfall, landing on several more green hills.

Koopa popped his head in, dropping his jaw in disbelief at the huge colorful world that spawned before his eyes. "Toad... this is... wow... this is heavy stuff."

Toad managed to make it to the waterfall, posing several times as he laughed. "I know, right? We can just hop our way to victory!" He turned around, blissfully humming as he jumped on the floating logs.

Koopa was about to join Toad, but he took a misstep, falling into the dark abyss below, screaming for help. Toad stopped, landing on the tallest green hill as he turned around, shocked to see that Koopa disappeared. He cried out in terror as he placed his hands on his face. "Koopa! NO!"

* * *

**The Death Row:**

**Mario**

**Rosalina**

**Luigi**

**Diddy Kong**

**Princess Peach**

**Wario**

**Yoshi**

**Donkey Kong**

**Paratroopa**

**Dixie Kong**

**Koopa Troopa**


	10. Chapter 10

Bowser was burning down the foundations of the doors, punching through as he entered the library. He took one good look around as he rubbed his chin, curious as to how to gain enough knowledge to learn of this mysterious criminal. He turned around, shocked to see Lubba behind him.

"Hello, you big fat ass," Lubba stated as he drank some whiskey, belching as he wiped his mouth, "You wouldn't happen to have seventy five cents, would ya...?"

Bowser eyed Lubba suspiciously as he pushed the fat purple luma away. "Yeah, I'm not really concerned about your financial situation. Step aside."

Lubba continued to float around Bowser. "But, you gott ahave de money! Wes all gotta have da money, see..."

Bowser turned around, burning Lubba to a crisp. Unfortunately, that caused all of the books to fall off the shelves, completely burying Bowser, who was unable to break away.

* * *

Toad was jumping from green grassy hill to another hill as he enjoyed the surprisingly cheerful room, the waterfalls gracefully raising the atmosphere. Toad jumped from one floating log to another, feeling so free.

"Man, this sure beats going down hallways any day!" Toad squeaked as he laughed, until he slipped off the end of a floating log, falling into the waterfall. "Who needs the prize, anyway?"

Toad gasped as he tried to swim upward, but the current was too strong, pulling Toad to the bottom of the waterfall, into the dark abyss, Toad's screams becoming quiter as he continued to fall.

* * *

**The Death Row:**

**Mario**

**Rosalina**

**Luigi**

**Diddy Kong**

**Princess Peach**

**Wario**

**Yoshi**

**Donkey Kong**

**Paratroopa**

**Dixie Kong**

**Koopa Troopa**

**Bowser**

**Toad**


	11. Chapter 11

Princess Daisy was calling out for Waluigi as she was completely alone. "Hello! Wally!" She folded her arms as she started trembling with fright. "Man, is this place scary... the dark unnerves me so much..."

Suddenly, a cold gust of wind blew towards the north, causing Daisy to scream as she trembled from fright and cold. Suddenly, she farted loudly, the flatulence echoing throughout the dark hallway. Daisy gulped, having no idea what she just wrought.

"I... got a bad feeling about this..." Daisy muttered to herself, smelling the air and gagging as she fell to the floor. "Auck! This smells terrible! P.U.!" Daisy was unable to breath from the strong rotten odor, being strong enough to kill her.

* * *

Bowser Jr. was alone on his own, looking around for anyway of getting out of the mansion. Suddenly, he spotted several bright Shine Sprites in front of him.

"Hello, what are you precious things doing here?" Bowser Jr. asked as he dashed towards the Shine Spirtse.

Suddenly, the ceiling tiles started to fall, crushing Bowser Jr. and successfully killing him in one fell swoop.

* * *

**The Death Row:**

**Mario**

**Rosalina**

**Luigi**

**Diddy Kong**

**Princess Peach**

**Wario**

**Yoshi**

**Donkey Kong**

**Paratroopa**

**Dixie Kong**

**Koopa Troopa**

**Bowser**

**Toad**

**Princess Daisy  
**

**Bowser Jr.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

"Congratulations to the remaining five characters still alive!" R.O.B. spoke from a huge speaker installed in all the rooms. "You did the best of everyone! But now things come down to the wire! Will you survive...?"

Toadette, Petey Piranha, Funky Kong, and Birdo all looked at each other with fright as they gulped.

"I... don't like the sound of this." Toadette commented as she hugged Petey.

Petey comforted Toadette as much as he could, with Funky and Birdo speaking to each other.

"We'll be fine, Toadette. Don't you worry." Petey commented.

"You know, there seems to be a pattern that the people who are killed are the ones with the most focus," Funky pinpointed as he rubbed his chin with his right hand.

Birdo raised her right eyebrow as she placed her left hand on her hip. "What would make you say that, Funky?"

Suddenly, in a shocking twist of fate, Birdo was frozen by the spray above on the ceiling, with an anvil falling on top of Birdo, crushing her into various pieces. Looking at each other, the remaining trio screamed as they ran as fast as they could down the hallway.

* * *

"I love the fact that the author didn't bother updating this fanfic on its birthday," Waluigi stated as he moved his hands about, sighing as he folded his lanky arms together, closing his eyes. "And of course, I'm talking to myself."

As Waluigi continued talking to himself, he spotted a portrait of Dry Bowser and King Boo on the wall, observing it.

"Hmm... this looks hideous." Waluigi commented as he squinted. "...Wait a minute..."

The painting began to shake, causing Waluigi to gawk as he took a step back. He was then sucked into the painting by King Boo, who laughed as he rubbed his ghostly stomach.

"Bwa ha ha! That was more fun than torturing souls!" King Boo commented as he flew out of the portrait.

Dry Bowser sighed as he remained in place, shaking his head. "Why did I agree to cameo in this...?"

* * *

**The Death Row:**

**Mario**

**Rosalina**

**Luigi**

**Diddy Kong**

**Princess Peach**

**Wario**

**Yoshi**

**Donkey Kong**

**Paratroopa**

**Dixie Kong**

**Koopa Troopa**

**Bowser**

**Toad**

**Princess Daisy  
**

**Bowser Jr.**

**Birdo**

**Waluigi**


	13. Chapter 13

Toadette, Petey Piranha, and Funky Kong were the only three left alive as they were going down the haunted hallway, not knowing what was going to happen to them.

"G-guys, I'm pretty scared..." Toadette whimpered as she placed her hands on her face, shaking her head. "I don't think I'll make it alive..."  
Petey patted Toadette on the head with his right leaf. "Fret not, kid. Me and Funky will protect you."

"Yeah! Just stay behind me, and everything will be fine!" Funky stated as he snapped his fingertips together.

As Toadette let out a sigh of relief, she was suddenly blown back by a powerful gust of wind, being blown into a bunch of cheese graters as she screamed in pain. Petey and Funky glanced at each other with worry as they screamed, running for their lives.

"Except Toadette to live through that?" R.O.B. stated with a chuckle as he moved his mechanical arms in place. "Too bad... dead Waluigi time."

Dry Bones was playing around with a Waluigi doll, glancing oddly at R.O.B. as he blinked. "I don't think anyone saw Toadette dying, knowing the author and his obsession with her." He pinpointed.

* * *

**The Death Row:**

**Mario**

**Rosalina**

**Luigi**

**Diddy Kong**

**Princess Peach**

**Wario**

**Yoshi**

**Donkey Kong**

**Paratroopa**

**Dixie Kong**

**Koopa Troopa**

**Bowser**

**Toad**

**Princess Daisy  
**

**Bowser Jr.**

**Birdo**

**Waluigi**

**Toadette**


	14. Chapter 14

"Here it is, ladies and gentlemen..." R.O.B. stated as he moved his mechanical arms about. "There's only two characters left, and whoever survives will be the winner... can they survive the perils of this situation?"

"Just remember, everyone's getting revived at the end of this." Dry Bones stated as he chuckled. "Well, almost everyone. Anyway, let the final bout begin!"

* * *

Petey Piranha and Funky Kong were both continuing to stroll down the hallway as thunder boomed outside the mansion, with the two heavyweight characters looking at each other as they gulped.

"I don't feel confident." Funky stated as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "I feel like something stupid is looming over us..."

Petey nodded in agreement as he rolled his right leaf. "I agree. Something doesn't feel right..."

As Petey and Funky kept chatting with each other, Petey was suddenly picked up by a powerful, green psychic ability. Funky gawked as he flailed his arms, turning his head to the right to see Silver The Hedgehog, who had Petey high in the air.

"I'm so sorry, Petey, but..." Silver stated as he shook his head, opening his eyes. "_It's no use!_ **Take this!**"

Petey screamed as he continued to be carried off into the ceiling, screaming as his body started to disintegrate, with Funky dropping his jaw in disbelief as Silver ran off.

"...And we have a winner!" R.O.B. and Dry Bones exclaimed as streamers went off. "The winner is Funky Kong!"

Several awkward seconds of silence pass.

"...Funky Kong!? _Really?_" Dry Bones added as he moved his skeletal hands about. "You would think that Bowser or Luigi would win, or something!"

"Well, the author did wanted to have someone no one would expect to make it far win," R.O.B. remarked as he nodded his mechanical head. "After all, it did seem like his absolute favorite might win, so he pulled a shocking twist and did the unexpected."

Funky Kong was still in a state of shock, his jaw still dropped as different colored balloons suddenly rose out of the ground, with the spooky hallway getting lit up as various different creatures came out and applauded Funky.

"Now that Funky wins, we'll reveal the mystery murderer!" Dry Bones stated as he clapped his hands together.

* * *

**The Death Row:**

**Mario**

**Rosalina**

**Luigi**

**Diddy Kong**

**Princess Peach**

**Wario**

**Yoshi**

**Donkey Kong**

**Paratroopa**

**Dixie Kong**

**Koopa Troopa**

**Bowser**

**Toad**

**Princess Daisy  
**

**Bowser Jr.**

**Birdo**

**Waluigi**

**Toadette**

**Petey Piranha**

* * *

After everyone (except Princess Rosalina and Diddy Kong) was revived with one up mushrooms, the gang was regrouped in the foyer as R.O.B. and Dry Bones stood next to each other, facing the gang.

"And here's your mystery murder!" R.O.B. stated as he pointed at a shadowy figure, which revealed itself to be...

...

...

...

...

...

...dramatic pause...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"**_...Toadsworth!?_**" Everyone except R.O.B. and Dry Bones exclaimed in absolute shock.

Toadsworth chuckled as he meekly shrugged, nodding his head. "Yes, old chaps, it was me. I didn't have anything better to do."

"I still find that hard to believe." Funky stated as he shook his head, folding his arms together. "This whole thing just doesn't feel right."

"Well, that's nice." Dry Bones sarcastically remarked as he rolled his yellow eyes.

"Yes, it is, but it's time for us to sign off." R.O.B. stated as he waved with his right mechanical arm. "Thanks for reading, folks! See you never!"

**THE END**

**The Overall Winner: Funky Kong!**

"I still can't believe I won," Funky stated yet again as he headed back home to Donkey Kong Island, deciding to celebrate this odd victory by fixing up several of his old vehicles.


End file.
